LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Policy/Editing
'I.' Editing : A. Editing Style :: 1. Story Pages Layout ::: For additional help, see here. ::: Chapter 1 ::: ::: Chapter 2 ::: :::etc. :: 2. Adventure Pages Layout ::: The same instructions for the story layout's use of this template apply to adventure pages. ::: Start ::: #A ::: #B :::etc. :: 3. Abandoned Stories Layout ::: The same instructions for the story layout's use of this template apply to abandoned story pages. ::: Chapter 1 ::: ::: Chapter 2 ::: :::etc. : B. Editing Rules and Guidelines ::* For all English/American spelling cases, American should be used (i.e. "color", not "colour"). ::* English should be the only language used in each story; other languages will slip past patrol more easily, and therefore will be translated and replaced within stories if included. ::* You may not write or rewrite vital parts of another person's story without the original author's permission. You may edit their pages when pasting text from another source (i.e. http://messageboards.lego.com) or fixing spelling and/or grammar errors. ::* If any story is not edited by the rightful author within a period of three months, efforts will be established to contact said author about the status of the story. If the author has admittedly abandoned the story, or the author was not successfully contacted, the story will be moved to the Abandoned Stories Archive under its own directory. ::* Stories that exist on the LEGO Message Boards and on the wiki that have not been synced with the wiki within three months are not to be classified as abandoned. If stories that exist on the LEGO Message Boards and on the wiki remain in sync, but are not updated by the author on the source site within three months, the story may be classified as abandoned after efforts are established to contact the author. ::* Any stories that have been classified as "abandoned" may be adopted by users at the Abandoned Stories Archive. ::* Foul language is not to be used in any way in any part of a given story. If anyone finds any part of a story offensive, they should report it to an administrator immediately, and they will take action if deemed necessary. Authors are encouraged to use a more LEGO-oriented interjections, along the lines of: "Studs!" "Bricks!" "Snap!", etc., to avoid use of profanities. Please note that community language guidelines (mentioned below) are different. ::* It is suggested that use of the word "kill" or any verb in reference to death be indefinitely replaced with "smash" when referring to the death of a minifigure, enemy, or creature, as the former may be considered violent in the presence of younger audiences by some. ::* Characters in stories are best referred to as minifigures, and it is highly recommended that this is kept in mind. ::* Any story pasted from the LEGO Message Boards or another site should be edited to follow the above guidelines. Any parts of a story that do not comply with these rules should be immediately revised. ::* When pasting stories from any other site, they must be pasted in Source mode so the original formatting isn't copied with it. ::* Adding images to articles within blocks of text is not allowed; they take up space and do little if anything to illustrate a story. : C. Categories ::* All stories with a correctly applied Info template will automatically be classified in the Stories category. ::* All adventures with a correctly applied Info template will automatically be classified in the Adventures category. ::* All story pages must have any one of the following categories: Pre-Gameplay Era, Current Gameplay Era, Post-Gameplay Era. These categories help readers define the time period that the story they are reading is set in. ::* All story pages must have any one of the following categories: Stories Based on Players, Stories Based on New Characters, Stories Based on NPCs ('n'on-'p'''layer '''c'haracters, i.e. Doctor Overbuild). These categories help readers define the origins of the story's main character. ::* All story pages must have either one of the following categories: Stories Starring Male Characters, Stories Starring Female Characters. These categories help readers define the gender of the story's main character. ::* For any stories that fall into more than one category in a type (i.e. two main characters, one player and one NPC), add the more applicable of the two categories based on size of role or length of time used in a story. If you're not sure, please notify an administrator on their message wall.Category:Policy__NOWYSIWYG__